


Given up the Ghost

by aseriesofessays



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Drabble, F/F, fuck you i swear it's cute...., ghost au, i thought abt tagging this as major character death but it isn't it's just heather's dead u get me??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 00:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10978473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aseriesofessays/pseuds/aseriesofessays
Summary: "Heather," Veronica tries, her voice patient- a glass smashes about an inch to her right, and she sighs forcefully. "Heather, jesus fuck, you can't just throw things when you're mad at me. Use your words."The shattered glass shimmers, rising up to form a momentary collage- "NO," it spells out, before clattering back down over the floor. Veronica glares vaguely around the kitchen."Listen, you fuck, that was my last wine glass," she snaps, and kicks at the glass before it can reform to say 'TOUGH' or something, because fuck that. "Listen, you asshole, I couldn't get to the store tonight, I'll get your fucking corn nuts tomorrow-"The apartment shakes with a general rage, and Veronica rolls her eyes.--or in which veronica forgets to sacrifice some food for heather and a temper tantrum ensues





	Given up the Ghost

"Heather," Veronica tries, her voice patient- a glass smashes about an inch to her right, and she sighs forcefully. "Heather, jesus fuck, you can't just throw things when you're mad at me. Use your words."

The shattered glass shimmers, rising up to form a momentary collage- "NO," it spells out, before clattering back down over the floor. Veronica glares vaguely around the kitchen.

"Listen, you fuck, that was my last wine glass," she snaps, and kicks at the glass before it can reform to say 'TOUGH' or something, because _fuck that_. "Listen, you asshole, I couldn't get to the store tonight, I'll get your fucking corn nuts tomorrow-"

The apartment shakes with a general rage, and Veronica rolls her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, poor Heather," she grumbles, kicking the glass out of the way and stomping to her room. "I didn't get my offering one fucking time and now I'm throwing a temper tantrum-"

A disembodied wail protests, and Veronica flips it off. "It's one night without cuddling!" she says, throwing up her hands in annoyance as her bedroom door slams shut. "God, I swear if you rustle the curtains all night-"

The curtains rustle. Veronica collapses back onto her bed.

"You're a child," she snaps haughtily. "A nasty spoiled brat, and I'm not buying you an offering for at least three days."

A storm whips around her room, upsetting her belongings- it makes a mournful howling noise. Veronica raises an eyebrow.

"Oh, now you're sorry?" she says, sounding irritated. "After you break my wine glass and mess up all my papers-"

The mournful wail starts up again, and Veronica bats at the air. "God, you big baby," she grumbles. "Just- I'm going to bed. I'll get you your damn corn nuts tomorrow."

\---

Okay, maybe Veronica was a little harsh, but she'd had a long day at school and coming home to a grumpy, ghostly girlfriend really didn't help matters. She buys extra corn nuts to make up for it, arranging two bags out in a dish in the middle of the counter and pouring a glass of whiskey to help matters along.

Soon enough, a pouty blonde begins to materialize, arms crossed and chin tilted haughtily away from Veronica. Veronica sighs.

"Heather," she tries, pursing her lips- Heather snatches up the corn nuts and whiskey and goes to sulk in another room, munching with a fervour. Veronica trails her.

"Heather, baby, I'm sorry," she whines- Heather's not completely solid, so it's a little disturbing to watch the corn nuts travel down her esophagus- Heather clears her throat in an offended sort of way when she catches Veronica watching, and she snaps her eyes back up. "Heather, really, I just forgot. I wanted to cuddle just as much as you do, I swear-"

"I didn't want to cuddle," Heather snaps, sounding not convincing in the slightest. "I wanted to talk. But I couldn't, because you didn't get me my damn corn nuts."

"You broke my wine glass," Veronica points out.

"Irrelevant," Heather says, bright spots forming in her cheeks. "I hate you, and you're awful."

"Heather," Veronica whines, flopping into her lap- she's relieved when it's solid enough she doesn't go crashing right through. "Heather, I love you-"

Heather sniffs imperiously. "You are childish," she tells her, with a great maturity born of age. Veronica narrows her eyes.

"I know for a fact you're three months younger than me," she says suspiciously. Heather sniffs again.

"Not important."

Veronica presses a placating kiss to Heather's jawline, squeezing her hand. "I love you," she says hopefully, and Heather wrinkles her nose.

"I love you too," she says reluctantly.

And yeah, it's fucking weird that Veronica has to literally prepare corn nuts and whiskey in a sacrificial circle to cuddle with her girlfriend, but really it's worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> this is short as heck but i didn't want 2 put in in my trope fic 
> 
> be sure 2 send me prompts for more fics at ilovemydeadgaywife.tumblr.com <3


End file.
